Under the Mistletoe
by ukrazian
Summary: This is a short story based on the song 'Under the Mistletoe' from the Pokemon Christmas Bash CD, so it will be Pokeshipping, aaml or whatever you prefer to call it. Thanks for reading and sorry for the unimaginative title.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (unfortunately).

**Under the Mistletoe**

Ash sipped his drink of water as he looked around the room nervously. Tonight could be the night. It was the Pallet Town Christmas Party, and the room was packed with friends and family, as well as a good helping of festive cheer. Pikachu seemed to sense his nerves from on the table beside him; Ash was standing in the corner, gazing around in search of someone, and beside him was a table covered with Christmas cookies for some moral support.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked questioningly after swallowing a bite of cookie.

"It's nothing, Pikachu. Really. I'm just... nervous. About whether everyone's having a good time," he said too quickly, trying to explain himself. Pikachu knew Ash was lying, but he was too hungry to pry further and started on another Bulbasaur-shaped cookie eagerly. Ash sipped his drink again just for something to do, looking around the room again. There was Professor Oak in conversation with Delia Ketchum, his mother, and of course Mimey who was never far away. Tracey was enthusiastically showing Brock some sketches he had done, but Brock had one eye on the nearby Officer Jenny. Ash was amazed that he hadn't made a fool of himself yet. Snorlax was slumbering in the corner, having eaten more than half of the food that had been destined for the guests, and the rest of Ash's Pokemon danced around him to Christmas music emanating from the jukebox. Gary Oak was also alone, leaning up against the wall and looking casually cool as always as he nibbled on his own cookie. Ash snarled, forgetting his worries for a minute, and imitated his rival, snatching up a Charmander cookie and propping himself up against the wall. Gary wasn't going to upstage him tonight, he was determined of that.

*

Misty smiled as she saw Ash take up a stance identical to Gary's. The two of them had been rivals for as long as she had known Ash, but Gary had always been one step ahead. Not that that meant anything to Misty. Ash was selfless and caring, and from what she had seen of Gary, he was nothing like that. Misty averted her gaze quickly, not wanting anyone to see her looking at Ash for longer than was normal. She squeezed past Brock and took up a position behind a crowd of people so that she could watch Ash without fear of being seen herself. She sighed to herself and gazed down into her drink. Was Ash too young and immature to have any feelings for her? Even if he was old enough, would he reciprocate her emotions, or would she get rejected? When she looked up again, she realised with a start that Ash was standing under some mistletoe that was tacked onto the wall. Her insides squirmed nervously as she realised the implications. The question is, did he know he was standing there? Was he consciously waiting for _someone_ to take advantage of the mistletoe? Even if he was, was that _someone_ Misty? All of a sudden she was swamped with despair. What if Ash was waiting for another girl? Would she have to watch them... you-know-what under the mistletoe? Perhaps she should give up and leave, before she got hurt. But still... he was standing there alone, but for Pikachu. Maybe this was the right time to announce herself.

"Yes. I'm going to do it. Before someone else does," she said to herself resolutely, and began to make her way over to the corner.

*

Ash tried to remain calm as he finally saw Misty, ducking behind Brock and disappearing behind a crowd. Was she looking for someone? She was pretty, in his opinion, and wouldn't find it difficult to get a date to a Christmas party. Suddenly he felt an urge to leave his spot of observation and meld with the crowd, to take his mind off things. Slowly he walked forwards and started up a conversation with Nurse Joy, who was standing nearby with Chansey.

"Hi, Nurse Joy. Having a nice time?" he asked, trying to smile.

"Yes, very nice, thank you. It was very kind to invite us both," Nurse Joy replied politely.

"Chansey!" Chansey said in her sing-song voice.

"Well, after all the times you or your cousins or sisters have healed my Pokemon, it was the least I could do," Ash replied, remembering just what a big debt he did owe the nurse.

"Just doing our job. By the way, have you seen Professor Oak? I needed to ask him something about our equipment in the Pokemon Centre..." she replied, looking around as if she hoped to summon Professor Oak from thin air.

"Sure, follow me. He's just over here, I think..." Ash said, glad to have something to do, and he led Nurse Joy through the crowd in search of Professor Oak.

*

Misty's mouth fell open as she drew closer to the mistletoe corner. Ash was gone! Where had he disappeared to? 'Maybe he knows how I feel,' she thought to herself, feeling herself shrivel up in embarrassment. 'Maybe he's run off, knowing I want to speak to him,'. She sighed and took up position in the corner herself, stroking a happy Pikachu on the head idly.

"Do you know where Ash is, Pikachu?" she asked with a note of desperation. Pikachu looked around and pointed to his master with a triumphant,

"Pika!" Misty followed his gaze and saw Ash moving through the crowd of people, gripping Nurse Joy's hand as he led her away! Her mouth fell open again. For a moment, she could only feel surprise; she had always thought that Brock was the one with a 'thing' for Nurse Joy. But then she felt embarrassment and despondency descend on her again. How could she have ever thought that Ash liked her when he was so obviously in love with Nurse Joy? Now that she looked back, there was little evidence of it, but their relationship must have been growing every time he handed over his Pokemon. Nurse Joy was pretty, successful and very popular; polar opposites with a runt like herself. To break her reverie, someone walked over and smiled at her. It was Gary, Ash's rival.

"Mistletoe," he said quietly, smiling, and pointed up to the plant hanging over Misty's head. Misty was too depressed to resist as he pecked her on the cheek lightly, and even felt good from the attention. Maybe she didn't need Ash after all.

*

Ash emerged from the crowd, shaking his head and readjusting his baseball cap. Eventually he had found Professor Oak for Nurse Joy, but Delia had kept him talking for a minute or so, telling him not to eat too much or stay up too late. But now at least he was free to occupy his position in the corner again, and take up his silent vigil... But he stopped in his tracks as he saw Misty standing there, and Gary Oak kissing her lightly on the cheek. Not knowing what to do, he went with his gut instinct as usual and stomped over angrily.

"Hi, Gary. I'm not interrupting anything, am I? I just wanted to get some Christmas cookies," he said, and forced his way between Misty and his rival to grab another cookie. He wasn't hungry, but he couldn't stand watching Gary and Misty getting so close.

"I was just over here to cheer Misty up, loser. If you can't even look after your own guests at a party, what hope do you have of becoming a disciplined Pokemon Master?" Gary sneered, and slunk off to rejoin his own Pokemon. Ash watched him go, fuming.

"Hi, Ash. Great party, huh?" Misty said quietly.

"Yeah..." Ash responded. It had been, up until a few moments ago. The two of them stood there awkwardly for a second. "So... have you seen Nurse Joy? Maybe we should go tell Brock," he said, bravely attempting more conversation. To his surprise, Misty looked angry at this.

"Yes, I've seen Nurse Joy, Ash. Maybe I should start grabbing you by the ear instead of Brock," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Huh? What d'you mean?" Ash said, thoroughly nonplussed.

"Don't pretend you don't know. I saw you and her... together," Misty said, not able to bear saying 'holding hands'. A red flush started creeping up Ash's face; to him, it showed that he was nervous in telling Misty she had gotten the wrong end of the stick, and it was her that he wanted to meet under the mistletoe. To Misty, it showed that he was guilty. "Why don't you go and get Nurse Joy under here?" she snapped, indicating the mistletoe. "I'll get out of your way," She made to leave, but Ash grabbed her softly by the wrist.

"Misty, please don't go," he said, and the pleading in his soft voice made Misty stop and turn, looking him straight in the eye. Those brown orbs that always gave her goosebumps were looking into her green ones, and he smiled slightly. "Please, Misty, I was only showing Nurse Joy where to find Professor Oak. I don't want to meet _her_ under here... I want to meet - " He was cut off in his sentence by a loud bang, and the two of them were stunned to find how close they were to each other, as well as annoyance at being interrupted. The door had been thrown open, and three annoyingly familiar people entered.

"Sorry to gatecrash, but prepare for trouble," one of them said; Jessie, a tall woman with long, slicked-back purple hair.

"If you save me a cookie, you can make that double," said the second; James, a man with shoulder-length lavender hair who was clutching a rose.

"To protect the world from devastation... To unite all peoples within our nation.

To denounce the evils of truth and love... To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light... Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said, finishing off the motto as he unsheathed his claws.

"What do you three want?" Misty yelled.

"Pikachu, of course. He'll be too full of food to shock us today!" James said triumphantly.

"So let's have a Christmas hand for the Pokemon of the moment!" Meowth said, pulling out a weird contraption from nowhere; a rubber hand extended from it and grabbed Pikachu, reeling him in as he struggled.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as Team Rocket laughed. Misty stepped forwards and parted the crowd, summoning Staryu to her as she glared at Team Rocket angrily.

"The redheaded twerp's angry," Jessie teased, cackling as Misty challenged them. "Arbok, show her some manners!" The snake-like Pokemon reared up with a hiss.

"Victreebel, attack!" James cried, releasing the large Grass type Pokemon. Victreebel screeched and turned on its master, grabbing his head hungrily. "Attack her, not me, you braindead pot plant!" James' muffled voice said, but predictably Victreebel ignored him.

"Arbok, Poison Sting!" Jessie shouted, and a volley of barbs burst from Arbok's mouth towards Staryu.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin!" Misty retorted, and Staryu leapt out of Arbok's way before flying towards him like a spinning ninja star. Arbok was battered backwards and flattened Jessie as Staryu impacted, and Meowth said,

"Uh oh. Well, let's see how you like my Fury Swipes!" He cast Pikachu's prison aside and flew at Staryu, his claws shining dangerously.

"Staryu, Water Gun!" Misty cried, and a jet of water burst from Staryu's topmost point, slamming into Meowth and throwing him backwards.

"Aargh! Don't ya know that cats hate water?" Meowth cried, picking up the trapped Pikachu and fleeing through the door as Staryu sent more bursts after him. Jessie, still tangled up with Arbok, and James, still blinded by Victreebel, stumbled out after him. Misty, Ash and the rest of the guests followed them out into the snow, and watched as a familiar Meowth-shaped balloon took to the sky.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin again!" Misty ordered, and Staryu launched itself upwards, spinning madly, and slashed a hole in the side of the balloon. They heard Team Rocket's screams as the balloon crumpled, sending them back to earth, and they emerged groggily from underneath the toppled basket. Victreebel was still latched onto James' head. Ash bolted past Misty, sprinting towards the balloon, and he snatched Pikachu away from a dazed Meowth, prying the fingers loose and freeing his friend. Pikachu landed on all fours, his cheeks crackling with electricity as he looked to his master for guidance.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt 'em!" Ash cried triumphantly, and Pikachu blasted Team Rocket with a bolt of seething lightning. Before they could even recover, the engine of their balloon overloaded, and exploded with a huge, echoing bang. Team Rocket were hurled up helplessly into the air.

"Why oh why did we burst in on a party full of Trainers?" James asked from beneath Victreebel.

"It was Meowth's idea!" Jessie pouted. "He wanted to go for the shock value!"

"Well, we got shocked alright!" Meowth said, then the three of them together cried,

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder as the rest of the guests started to filter back into the party, and he and Misty walked back into their corner nervously.

"You were really good back there," Ash said, indicating the door Team Rocket had left through.

"Thanks, Ash. You and Pikachu were brilliant too," Misty replied, and there was an awkward silence as they looked at each other.

"Where were we, before Team Rocket interrupted?" Ash finally managed to gulp, drawing closer to Misty.

"Let me remind you," Misty whispered in response, leaning in towards him. She felt warmer and happier than she had all day as they drew closer and closer.

"Hi, guys! Enjoying the party?" Brock suddenly reared up out of nowhere and the two separated, their faces reddening.

"Uh, yeah... it's been... good..." Misty spluttered, avoiding Ash's gaze. She had half a mind to completely ignore Brock's presence, but she managed to hold herself back.

"I've enjoyed it," Ash said, looking anywhere but Misty. Brock looked from one to the other, then looked up and spotted what was above them.

"Hey, look! Mistletoe!" he said, amused. Misty looked up, wondering whether this meant that Brock would accept what they had been about to do, but Ash's brain was on autopilot and he did the first thing that came to mind.

"Huh? WAAAAAAAA!" he cried, looking up and seeing the mistletoe as if for the first time. He sprinted off, his arms waving as his nerves got the better of him.

"Ash, where are you going?" Misty cried after him.

"Cookies!" came the strangled reply as Ash ran into the crowd. Misty huffed and folded her arms.

"What's up with him, Pikachu? Why can't he just face facts?" she asked, and Pikachu responded with a happy,

"Pika pika!" He scampered after his master and left Misty and Brock standing there. Brock quailed as Misty turned to glare at him, flexing her ear-grabbing hand.

"The next time you go gaga over Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny, you're going to wish you've never been born,"

**The End**

Thanks for reading this short story. It's my first attempt at something like this (apart from the Pokemon battle) so please tell me what you think. I'll be glad to see your opinions on it.


End file.
